Far Away
by Cold Case Chick
Summary: EO songfic set to the song Far Away by Nickelback


**A/N:Ok I wasn't gonna write a fic about the Elliot/Dani kiss but I was listening to this song and a huge inspiration hit me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine never will be. Song is Far Away by Nickelback.**

* * *

She was so happy to be back in New York. The sights, the smells, the sounds, the people. One person in particular she really wanted to see was Elliot Stabler. Olivia Benson made her way to the 1-6 precinct hoping he'd be there. She could almost see the grand building in her sights. 

Once she caught sight of the steps a huge smile appeared on her face. As quickly as it came though, it vanished. None other than Elliot Stabler and someone, who she presumed to be her replacement from the looks of her badge, were leaning against the Sedan _she_ once shared with him. What really made her upset was the fact that they were _kissing!_

Olivia stopped short seeing them. A single tear made its way down her cheek and fell to the ground followed by another one. Once Elliot and Dani broke apart, he turned and finally saw Olivia.

"Liv?" he said, shocked to see her standing there. He saw the tears and it broke his heart. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned, as he started to walk towards her.

Olivia simply shook her head and managed to whisper out, "how could you?" as she spun on her heels and quickly walked away, tears streaming down her face by now. Hurt, pain, and anger could be heard in her voice.

Elliot stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. He turned and looked at Dani. All she did was smirk. He turned away in disgust and hurried into the building. He quickly grabbed his coat and left in the direction Olivia went. The determination in his face was enough to make any person jump out of the way.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He turned a corner and finally saw her up the street. "Olivia! Please stop!" he called out desperately.

She heard him but she didn't care, she just kept walking; trying to forget about him, trying to forget about everything.

Elliot quickened his pace to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around so she was facing him. "What is your problem, Olivia?"

"You Elliot." she cried out, "I love you, I've loved you all along."

"Liv-"

"No Elliot. Just please listen to me right now. I missed you so much while I was gone. I thought of you everyday. While I was in the hospital I cried out your name in my sleep. I have been gone for way too long and I realize that now. I missed my chance to be with you and now you're with that other girl. I kept dreaming it'd be you and me but I guess that's all it could be; a dream. You know, I couldn't wait to see you again but now I'm not sure I want to. As hard as that will be." With that she yanked out of his grasped and disappeared down the busy street.

Elliot just stood there not knowing what to do. _Should I go after her? Should I tell her I love her too? _He was so confused. Elliot headed to the one place he knew she'd go eventually.

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Olivia took her time walking throughout the enormous city. She needed time to think about what just happened. She had just divulged a hell of a lot of information to Elliot. She wasn't sure if she could face him again after she just made a fool of herself in front of him. While she was walking she started thinking..._Should I get over him? No I can't. I'd gve anything to be with him but I just can't give up. I'd do anything possible to be with him. _

After walking what seemed like hours, she arrived at her apartment building. She was surprised to see Elliot sitting on her steps. For a moment she contemplated turning around and just leaving but she decided to go to him instead.

Elliot heard footsteps and looked up. He saw Olivia and jumped up. "Liv" he said, enveloping her in a hug. To his surprise she didn't resist or pull away. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

His shoulder was getting damp but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Not that he could care what happened to his shirt anyway. He just wanted to help the woman in his arms and to make her see that he loves her. Olivia kept whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," over and over again. "I'm so sorry for leaving. I didn't want to but the Feds needed me. El please I need you, I love you."

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Shh Liv, it's okay. I'd wait until the end of the world for you," he soothed. They made their way up to her apartment and once they got there Olivia fumbled for her keys and shakily tried to unlock the door. "Here, let me get that." He gently took the keys from her hand and swiftly unlocked the door. Once inside he closed and locked the door again. He was surprised however when Olivia dropped to her knees on the ground and cried even harder than she had before.

He dropped to the floor beside her and gathered her in his arms, slowly rocking them back and forth while rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I love you so much. Please give me one more chance. I'd do anything to be with you."

"Olivia, it's ok I'm not mad at you. You should be mad at me. I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed Dani. I guess I thought if I could be with another person then maybe it'd make the pain of not having you go away. I realized it just intensified that pain." A tear trickled down his face as he turned to look away.

Olivia looked up at him, surprised to hear what he just said. She turned his face so he was looking at her. Wiping away a stray tear she smiled up at him. She leaned forward until their lips met into a soft, but meaningful kiss. They both immediately felt the sparks between them.

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and he, in turn, held onto her waist tighter. They continued kissing until they needed air. Elliot smiled at Olivia and she returned his smile just the same. "C'mon, let's get up," he said to her, sick of sitting on the ground. He got up first and pulled her to her feet.

Olivia moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder smiling to herself. "El, I'm still sorry for being gone so long."

Elliot smiled into her hair and replied, "Liv it's ok, and I love you. I've loved you all along."

"I love you too El, and I'm never leaving again," she said softly, "And El?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go..."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Mediocre? -Thanks for reading:)**_  
_


End file.
